Chain Reaction
by Pontas-Metallika
Summary: They were here, they might've been halfway around this earth, but they were here, and they contributed to this history, contributed to someone else's life, who then in turn contributed to someone else's. A Chain Reaction.


And here, I can finally say that I'm truly happy, and as free as someone in my status can be. I'm Harry Potter, and as I write this, I'm thinking not only what I suffered through, but also of the others that suffered because of this war. Now, Voldemort is finally gone, and the war is finally over. Firstly, I'll write of the misteries. Some may think they know all that there was too it, and some may realize they know only what they need to know, but I've realized that there'll always be some loop-holes here and there. Whether it was something done or just something said, we are not everybody, so we cannot go to the core reasons of everything. I hope I'll just realize this and let it go, while maybe there are others who will keep their minds set on this, let it overcome themselves, let it become who they are, or maybe transform, transfigurate them.

Secondly, I'll write of the lives and losses. So many, whom I may have met or will never have the pleasure or disgust to meet, so many, who could fill in some tiny loopholes, who could free some of the prisoners of the mind. So many have lived, and contributed, to this. So many have died, and so many have lost. And only one word can describe this; Melancholy. We lost, we won, some had a bit of both. We'll remember, we'll forget, but that won't change the facts, and it won't change history.

It won't change the history of those who loved others, it won't change the history of those who had no choices, or if given, chose the wrong or right, simply because of morales or lack thereof. Incredible, isn't it? One day, maybe even one hour, could change a persons' life. Or maybe a world's, or maybe a dimension's reality or accurences. Some want to forget, some are unfortunate to forget, but let's face it, those most fortunate were those who were and who lived. As much as some may not like this, it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all. Or who know which one fits? Maybe it's don't cry because it ended, but laugh because it happened.

And it's true, brashly enough it's true. I think of myself now, and how my lifestyle was started, and I begin to think of my parents. Then of their friends, the ones who I've met and the ones who I haven't had the opportunity to meet. I think of those who they themselves loved, and lost. Of those who were because of them, or someone else. Those who thinking of brought tears to their eyes, be it of melancholy of loss or of hatred. Those who made them wish they could turn back time, be it to change the occurance or to change just a couple of words, to erase just one simple fight. To those who they never had a chance to say goodbye, or who never had a chance to say goodbye to them, and those who meant so much that if they were simply gone for a second, and you knew they were coming back, you still missed them.

To those who could make them laugh or cry at the same time, to those who had a hidden facade they broke, to those who died unexpectedly and expectedly. To those who lived life to the fullest, and those who voluntarily or involuntarily held back. And as strange as this may seen, I somehow want you to feel this melancholy, because as changing as it might seem, as much of a curse it might be, it might also be a blessing, a blessing from ignorance. I changed too fast, meerly a kid, but I understood that there were some that thought they knew everything, be it of you or the world, yet you knew deep inside knew nothing. I think back now, and I find myself laughing because I might even miss my enemies. The sadness it brings, it wells up in my chest. They all blend together, as if some great creator makes it so. Loopholes, Deaths, Births, all things of the complex mind, which those who were cursed and blessed with the loss of a certain amount of ignorance know is more then just a book to read.

Sometimes I think to myself, (as much as I try to keep thoughts from forming, as a mind with...-I shouldn't say ignorance, because a person who is ignorant would say that...myself, knowing that a mortal human such as myself could never really be free of ignorance, so I'll just accept that fact and elaborate to that sentence...like I was saying,- as a mind with less then a common amount of ignorance would have is a dangerous thing) that I would give so much to bring back that ignorance, because now I know that ignorance is bliss when you know lack of it. It brings happiness, and sometimes you are ignorant when someone who frees your true sould comes about.

That brings me back to them. I guess I wrote this type of eulogy just to be sure that somehow, know them or not, they won't mentally die, because memories are what keep the dead and gone on this earth. That know them or not, someone may give just a couple of second on this earth and think, 'they were here, they might've been halfway around this earth, but they were here, and they contributed to this history, contributed to someone else's life, who then in turn contributed to someone else's. A Chain Reaction.

And I also keep thinking, what if they were still here? What would've been the course of history then? I also wrote this to thank some and as "Why" to some. I may have been cursed yet blessed mind,because of ignorance, and when I think I go deep, it might jit the heart just on the right spot with melancholy. Melancholy that makes some want to die, but I never even considered that. That was because some reached the heart with bliss. Pure bliss. Remember, I was here to free you of some ignorance, remember? That bliss blinds the melancholy, because even if you've lost, some have won because you're there. Another phrase, you might only be someone to the world, but to someone you might mean the world. And another that goes here, everything happens for a reason. Remember the chain reaction, or history. When someone dies, it affects someone, or more then that. You might want to die too. But, remember that that'll lead someone else who loves you to want to die. You might've lost one person, but if you lose yourself even more people will weep then before.

So, coming to conclusion. Fate, History, Chain Reactions, Contributions. We can't forget, because remembering is what makes us us. This is to all those who contributed to this everything. Somewhere in the world you may be known personally, and known with opinion, but remember that in another place in the world you're known and thought of just because you simply existed, no pressure, no judgement.

And that can keep more people than you think going.

Goodbye, for now at least,

Harry James Potter

A/N: Ok, I guess it was just to waken some people up a bit. It was to make those who felt they weren't worth anything know that they're worth more then thet think, to make some people know that the things they think are contributed to maybe something milleniums ago, or just days ago. To make realize that if something is said, be it cliche or not, it must've been said for a reason, whether be it never more known and let to rest as a loophole, whether be it known everywhere, whether be it known by just one or some in a quick second, or whether be it known by just some or one years and years after, it meant _something._ But, anyways, sorry if the spelling and grammer sucked, or if it didn't make any sense, I mean, how good can something written at 2:50 AM by an 11-year old be? . XD Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. R&R!


End file.
